A user equipment (User Equipment, UE) usually accesses a network through an access terminal such as a router, a wireless router, or a wireless network card. After a user inputs a website domain name in a browser on the user equipment, the browser queries a local cache. If an Internet Protocol (Internet Protocol, IP) address of a target site corresponding to the website domain name exists in the local cache, a Hypertext Transport Protocol (Hypertext Transport Protocol, HTTP) request is directly initiated through the access terminal to the target site; and if the IP address of the site corresponding to the website domain name does not exist in the local cache, a domain name system (Domain Name System, DNS) query request is generated and transmitted to the access terminal. The access terminal performs DNS resolution, obtains the IP address of the target site corresponding to the website domain name from an external DNS server, and returns the IP address to the browser, the browser caches correspondence between the website domain name and the IP address of the target site, the HTTP request is initiated through the access terminal to the target site, and finally, web page content of the target site is displayed to the user.
In the foregoing process, if the user equipment is not connected to the network, the access terminal does not obtain the IP address of the target site from the DNS server, and the access terminal uses the IP address of the access terminal as a DNS resolution result and returns the DNS resolution result to the browser, and redirects the user to a Web management page of the access terminal through the browser, so as to provide a dialup access function for the user equipment. In the process, the browser caches the correspondence between the website domain name and the IP address of the access terminal. After the user equipment can access the Internet, the user inputs an original website domain name in the browser on the user equipment, the browser does not initiate the DNS resolution again, but directly uses the IP address of the corresponding access terminal in the cache to initiate the HTTP request, so the user sees the Web management page of the access terminal again, causing that the user cannot access the target site.